


DESEO

by JLycorisRadiata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, I Don't Even Know, Mental Breakdown, Sentimental, Social Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLycorisRadiata/pseuds/JLycorisRadiata
Summary: A veces, simplemente me consume.Es el deseo de algo imposible para mi, algo que no creo poder hacer.Reflexión sobre la vida, la sociedad y la muerte





	DESEO

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien lee esto:
> 
> Escribí esto hace dos meses durante una especie de "crisis". Cada cierto tiempo me pasan estos bajones, y lo que mejor puedo hacer para calmarme y no hacerme daño es escribir. Últimamente volví a caer en un "bajón" y he recurrido más a cortarme, olvidando que en escribir también hay liberación. No había tenido el valor de leer lo que había escrito hasta este momento, se sentía como una mala idea y eso que ni siquiera podía recordar bien mis palabras.  
> Lo escribí llorando. Espero que no sea desencadenante para nadie, pero si piensas algo similar a lo que escribo, no dudes en comentar. Yo no soy capaz de hablar con nadie de sentimientos, así que aquí, en el anonimato, espero desahogarme.
> 
> Si te cortas, escribe. No digo "no te cortes" porque sé que no funciona así, ni yo misma funciono así. Pero puede que en algún momento ya no sientas la necesidad de dañarte si decides desahogarte con palabras.

Es una opresión en el pecho, un dolor fantasma. Siento que mi corazón se encoge y las lagrimas asechan preparadas para derramarse.

Pero no hay razón, no hay derecho. Si la vida se me presenta tan simple, tan plena.

Hoy es un día cualquiera. Hoy es lunes y no hay nada que vaya a hacer además de estar en mi habitación, y lo tengo por regla autoimpuesta, si fuera por mi pasaría todo el tiempo leyendo, viendo alguna película, escribiendo. Y soñando.

Pero no puedo. 

Porque no se puede, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no, porque la vida se hizo para vivirla, y vivirla no es pasártela encerrada en tu habitación sin mover un dedo y viéndote como una mierda.

No, porque la vida se hizo para que estudies, encuentres un trabajo, hagas amigos y tengas pareja. No, porque entonces, si te encierras demasiado y no te das cuenta, tus amigos ya no son tus amigos y tu familia ya no está tan feliz de verte tanto.

Yo descuido, soy injusta y egoísta como la mierda, sí. Pero es que sí lo intento, yo juro que lo intento. no quiero perder a mis amigos, porque apenas tengo y no podría vivir pensando que me odian o que ya no se sienten igual que antes por mi.

Pero el tiempo pasa y no me doy cuenta. 

Entonces pasa una semana desde que hablé con alguien, además del señor de los abarrotes y mi madre, y no me doy cuenta de que el tiempo sigue infructuoso hasta que el mensaje llega.

El mensaje. 

Sí, mi cerebro sabe lo que viene, pero mi corazón no puede evitar agitarse ya que comienzan las quejas. Siento cómo la ansiedad me llena bloqueando cualquier otra sensación, y parece que nada estará bien.

Tenemos que hablar. Me tienes abandonada. Ya no somos tan amiga como antes, ¿no?

Y entonces aparece. Es esa opresión en el pecho de nuevo, un dolor fantasma que me parece estrangular hasta cierto punto. Aparece porque me golpea, porque no me doy cuenta de que me aíslo hasta que es tarde, porque no me doy cuenta de que ha pasado tiempo y yo no he hablado con nadie, no realmente y no fuera de mi cabeza. 

Porque claro que en mi cabeza sí he estado cerca de mis amigos. Porque pasan días en los que llega la noche y me encierro en mi habitación a llorar porque creo que mi amiga sufre y no sé lo que debería hacer. Me encierro a llorar porque no me comprendo y no sé comprender al resto. Me encierro a llorar porque el tiempo pasa y yo sigo igual, porque pasa el tiempo y el resto es el que cambia. 

Me dí cuenta de esto un día. La esencia de las personas se mantiene estática mientras lo demás cambia. Como si remodelaras una casa, conservas la estructura pero cambias la fachada. Ciertamente es la misma casa, pero ya no lo parece. 

Y eso me llegó de golpe. Lo entendí en un momento y me hizo saber que debía cambiar si quería conservar lo que más me importaba. Mi mejor amiga. 

Tenía miedo, no quería perder algo tan importante, ¿una vida de amistad al desagüe porque soy una jodida aburrida y una floja de mierda? Ciertamente prefiero dormir en mi cama sola un sábado por la noche ha salir a bailar hasta la madrugada. Por lo general, claro, porque demás esta decir que de pronto surgirá el deseo. 

Pero, qué hacer si no es tu naturaleza. Y qué si recientemente te das cuenta de que sí es la de tu mejor amiga. La verdad me golpeó en varias etapas. 

Primero traté de calmarla, pedirle que se controlara y que no tomara tanto, siguió con pedirle que no saliera ni se drogara tanto. Pero de qué va pedirle tantas cosas si al final del día hará lo que quiera y todos me dirán que siempre fue así. De qué va si fui yo la que nunca se dio cuenta. 

Y duele. Duele saber que fuiste estúpida al creer que el tiempo no lo arruina todo. Porque el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian pero yo sigo igual. 

Entonces no queda más que llorar. Llorar porque todo el tiempo peleas sola, porque estas sola encerrándote en tu mente. 

Me golpeó especialmente un día. Yo lloraba cada vez que pensaba en mi mejor amiga y pasaba horas pensando en si estaba realmente bien. Entonces su voz llegó en un audio, ella estaba ebria, estaba claro, pero eso no dejó de hacer que mi corazón doliera por la comprensión que alcancé con lo que me contó entonces. 

No importa qué fue lo que dijo, lo importante fue que me permitió ver que en realidad en todos estos años ella nunca confió realmente en mi. Y estuve sufriendo por alguien que no comprende que la amo y que nunca podría ser lo mismo para mi sin ella. Estuve sufriendo por alguien que no piensa en qué tan profundo me tocan sus problemas y eso me hizo sentir tan sola que me devastó. 

Los tres días siguientes fueron un borrón. El asunto con mi amiga destapo un olla de presión que me hizo encarcelar en un espiral de malos pensamientos.

No era más que una floja de mierda, un fracaso cursando una carrera deprimente, enamorada de un idiota que te jura su amiga, que no puede hacer feliz ni a su madre, la que te mira con desaprobación cada tanto. Que ni siquiera buena amiga eres. 

Una escoria. 

Y así me golpeó, la verdad. Que me doy asco. que me miro al espejo y cada tanto no me veo, cada tanto pienso que guapa y el resto es una mierda en ese reflejo. 

Que soy una mala persona, sí. Porque no sé vivir. Porque no quiero vivir. 

Nunca quise vivir. 

Esa es la única verdad transcendental aquí. La vida nunca me ha llamado la atención desde que descubrí el cómo era en realidad. 

Creo que fue cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años. Estaba acostada, acurrucada a un costado de mi madre viendo un programa cualquiera, pero que sólo a ella y a mi nos gustaba. Entonces comenzamos a hablar y en un momento lo dijo.

Santa Clause no existe. 

Suena perfectamente estúpido, lo sé, yo sabía eso desde hace bastante tiempo y, sin embargo, lloré a mares. Ahora su pregunta sería ¿ por qué lloraste?. Claramente no era por que aún tuviera esperanzas en su existencia, no. 

Lloré esa noche y se me partió el corazón porque entonces me di cuenta de que mi madre ya no me veía como su niña pequeña. Lloré esa noche porque me di cuenta de que estaba creciendo y yo ya no era lo mismo para mi madre.

Fallé en llorar en silencio, mi madre se dio cuenta y pensó que lloraba por su "revelación", así que básicamente se río de mi. Y no la culpo, yo misma pensaría que es gracioso que aún creyera en él. 

Así comencé a crecer y a descubrir la realidad. Que el mundo no te comprende, que la vida se basa en que estudies, trabajes y salgas con tus amigos. Que no puedes ser lo que soñaste porque no es realista y no es lo que se espera de ti. Que existe maldad en las personas y que no todos te dicen la verdad por completo ni te abren el corazón tanto como dicen hacerlo.

Entonce me golpeó.

No quería vivir, ¿ Y para qué iba a vivir yo?. Para estudiar algo que no me gusta, para trabajar durante toda mi puta existencia, para usar los pocos tiempos libres en socializar para no quedar sola, para conocer a alguien, casarme, formar familia y repetir.

Yo prefiero morir. Lo prefiero porque me intriga más, es una aventura pensar en qué hay al otro lado y puede que sea lo mismo, pero quiero descubrirlo.

Sin embargo, hay un problema en eso. 

Pues es egoísta claramente, que no pienso en mi familia destrozada culpándose y rompiéndose en pedazos. Que no pienso en mi mejor amiga que aún es mi hermana del alma. Que no pienso en nadie por la mierda.

En ese punto pienso en la soledad, en cuánto me duele y, contradictoriamente, cuánto la anhelo.

Entonces declino de mis ideas, que aún viven pero que se guardan. Quizá un día me decida, pero por mientras soporto. Por mientras ignoro, sonrío, asiento y me mimetizo.

Ahora salgo bailar, tomo y fumo. Ahora me adapto, mi yo real y mi yo falso se confunden y ya no sé lo que quiero de la vida.

Pero aún conservo algo, lo que en el fondo en verdad desea mi corazón egoísta:

Morir.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si tengo depresión, y creo que nunca en realidad lo sabré porque no hablo con nadie sobre cómo realmente me siento, pero escribir esto me ayuda.


End file.
